My First Mate, My Nakama
by HellsShipwright
Summary: Something has been bothering our favourite green haired swordsman, could the Captain help him out? Not a Yaoi!


_Yo, Been a while since I uploaded one so I thought I'd post this, its been hanging around for a while and I didn't realise I hadn't posted it. Any way, Enjoy!_

What am I?

"10,023"

The sound of clanking metal could be heard through the air, a stature man was currently lifting weights about ten times his size with one hand, and he didn't even look like he was struggling.

"10,024"

The most remarkable thing about this man was his green hair, short and cropped to keep it from becoming a distraction. At least, the most remarkable thing that was natural to him.

"10,025"

The most intimidating, but also unnatural was the great jagged scar across his chest, the stitching still in place to avoid the wound being re-opened even after the 3 years since it was done. Oh, and there was also the fact that he was missing an eye, a scar ran down his right eye, clearly done from a sword, and clearly bone deep even with the healing that had taken place.

"10,026"

Roronoa Zoro was the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates. Even with his own considerable bounty of one hundred and twenty million beri he was no where near the caliber of his captain, Straw Hat Luffy, who alone had earned himself a bounty of four hundred million beri, very impressive for such a young captain. Of course, Zoro had been there every step of the way, supporting his captain regardless of his decision.

"10,027"

Now, Zoro was a man of very simple habits, sleep, work out, drink, work out, sleep, work out, eat, work out, sleep, work out. He was most often seen lifting those enormous weights above his head, swinging them around like they were twigs, which, to a man of his monstrous strength, they probably were.

"10,028"

However, there was always a problem with just doing something that did not require much thinking power in order to do, it left you with time to think, which is not always a good thing, and despite how Zoro comes across, he has an incredibly sharp mind, honed through the years studying to be the best, his direction sense may not be the best (Or even a sense really) but he was always there at the right time. He always managed to pick out the one that his fellow crew would not be able to defeat if they were to fight them, one example of this is the infamous Mr.1, or Das bones as he was once known. What if Usopp, or Nami, hell even the Love-Cook had fought against the bladed man, they would've been cut to ribbons in seconds. however, the man who just happened to wield swords faced the man who was pretty much a walking blade? That is no coincidence despite what people seemed to assume.

"10,029"

Back to my original point, with too much free time lately Zoro had been thinking about the ship, his fellow crew, his place, his position. When he stepped back and really took a look at it what did he do? He fought. Nothing else, just swinging around sharp metal, taking out the enemies he could and working towards a goal that was really of no benefit to anyone but himself.

"10,100"

He'd nearly finished, his latest wounds only allowing him a fifth of the actual work out he would do, and this was the last segment.

"10,200"

He really needed to get this off his chest, all this doubt and depression, so when he finished he would go and see the one person that could make sense of it all.

"10,250"

Standing up easily even with his injuries he packed the equipment away and grabbed a towel, giving himself a wipe down and heading out of the crows nest, throwing on a shirt as he passed.

Stepping out he stretched as the warm air of the Grand Line hit him, the sunshine nearly blinding him due to the shade of the nest. Looking around he saw the captain sitting at his favorite position, the top of the great lions head at the front of the ship.

Jumping down the mast he walked towards the head, wondering how exactly to explain to his captain that he was feeling useless.

"Oi! Luffy! What exactly do I do for the crew?"

Of course, he wasn't the most subtle of people to start with, something I really should have mentioned earlier. When it came down to talking he didn't exactly waste his words.

However, it seemed as if the captain knew what to expect even before he had asked the question, turning around and resting propping his chin on his hand, with the hand balanced on his knee he regarded the green-haired demon beneath him. Unfortunately the sun was to luffy's back so all Zoro could see was a silhouette of the straw hat pirate.

"Is that whats been bothering you?"

"...You could tell?"

Sandaled feet landed in front him, with a mop of black hair being turned towards him.

"You're my best friend Zoro, of course I could tell."


End file.
